Temptation Is A Fine Art
by Cullens.The.Pack.And.Me.Love
Summary: Q: What happens when possibly the two most attractive, flirty people in Hogwarts begin a game of 'I can make you want me more' A: Action, hilarity a little romance and a whole lot of chaos. Oh did I mention their sworn enemies? DM/OC. Rated M to be safe.
1. Never Back Down To A Challenge

**Ok this just literally came to me when I was listening to songs on my Ipod trying to get to sleep and I stayed up all night planning and writing so I'll try and update this regularly but I'm starting school again Thursday and so I can't promise a thing. I realise my other fics are feeling very neglected but I will make it up when the idea juices flow on them again. PROMISE! **

**In this story Snape is still potions master because I need the use of a new teacher but don't worry things will fall into place, he will be DADA teacher and Sluggy will appear, just a little later.  
**

**Disclaimer- Do I look like JK Rowling to you? No.. thought not.**

**NO TOUCHY MY PLOT! **

**Or Ari...**

**She doesn't like to be touched without permission. If you need her, ask :).  
**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temptation Is A Fine Art 

Chapter 1

Never Back Down To A Challenge

Arianna Black swiftly made her way down the staircase of the Gryffindor girls dormitory. '_I can't believe I'm late again, blasted internal clock._' She thought to herself, wincing slightly as her heavy satchel thumped against her leg upon impact with the bottom step.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the great castle that is Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry Draco Malfoy was enjoying his breakfast while recounting the latest confrontation with Harry Potter that he had come out on top.

"Oh Drakykins you are soo brave." Squealed the nazely voice of Pansy Parkinson.

Internally Draco sighed. If she wasn't THE most annoying girl in the world he didn't know who was. '_I swear even Black is better than her._' He mused.

At that precise moment in time Arianna Black herself skidded into the great hall still pulling her shiny coal black hair into a high, long ponytail as she slid into a seat next to golden boy himself Potter.

"Not having the best day Ari?" Asked her god brother as Arianna plopped herself in between him and Ron.

"I overslept again!" The girl sighed before scurrying to grab the last piece of toast near her, "Blasted internal clock."

"I did wake you as I was leaving." A bushy haired Hermione commented not looking up from the daily prophet she was scanning for any scandel involving Voldemort or Harry while eating her cereal.

"Well, yeah at six-bloody-thirty in the morning 'Mione, I mean come on who gets up at that time?" Asked the rather petite sixth year.

"Well I do…" Began Hermione before she was rudely interrupted by Ron.

"The one and only, and can't you not read for a second?" Asked the red head.

"Thank you Ron." Muttered Ari as she bit in to her toast savoring the flavor. '_Ahh strawberry jam._' She thought grinning.

"Well Ronald maybe if you read more you'd not need your homework checking, that's the first thing off of my reading list." Replied Hermione with a flicker of venom as she roughly stuffed the paper into her bag, got up and stalked from the hall.

Grinning lazily to himself Draco Malfoy observed that mudblood Granger stomp out of the hall.

"If she'd lighten up maybe she'd become prettier. Although there's no cure for bad blood, and have you seen the stat of her hair…" Pansy went on talking about a mile a minuet.

"Parkinson will you please SHUT UP!" Draco said turning to her with annoyance flaring in his gray eyes. Pansy nodded meekly before going back to her breakfast.

"Thanks mate, won't listen to anyone else." Said Blaise Zanbini, a good friend of Draco's, before turning back to the boys conversation on quiditch.

Draco focused his eyes back on the remaining Gryffindors just in time to see them rise and follow their Ravenclaw worthy friend out.

"I don't see why I have to apologize." Mumbled Ron as his two dark-haired friends dragged him unceremoniously from his seat.

"Because it's the right thing to do." Harry replied.

"And who knows," Continued Ari "Maybe she'll find it amazingly chivalrous and you'll get laid." The seriousness on her face caused both the boys to widen their eyes.

"Bit far fetched don't you think Az?" Asked Ron.

"Maybe but so is magic if you're a muggle."

Neither boy could argue with that remark as they made their way toward the dungeons, or as Ari referred to them, the grease tunnels.

"Do you think the bat cave's this cold?" Draco heard Black ask as he turned the last corner towards Snape's classroom.

"For the last time Ari Batman does not exist!" Huffed an annoyed Hermione who was still pointedly ignoring Ron.

"Sshhhh, don't let Robin here you say that." The tiny girl replied looking round as if the fictional sidekick was going to jump out and attack her any minuet."He'll steal your cookies."

"If this rivetingly interesting exchange is over," Came the drawling voice of the potions professor, "I'd like to begin my class."

"I just have one more comment." Black replied and Draco raised his eyebrow. '_What else can she have to say on the subject?' _He wondered.

"Yes Black?" Asked Snape in a bored tone.

"Superman is cooler than Batman because he doesn't need a sidekick or a car." She said before screaming, "I'M SORRY ROBIN DON'T KILL THE COOKIES THEY'RE INNOCENT!" and covering her hands with her face.

"Black." Said the potions master in a clipped tone as all the students chuckled to themselves. '_Wonder if she had coffee this morning, or too much sugar' _Thought Draco. He observed the Griffindor students, they were shaking there heads. _'Or maybe this happens a lot...'_ His thoughts trailed off as she answered.

"Yes professor?" She asked looking up with an innocent expression her marauder father would have been proud of.

"Detention."

"Right." She said letting her face drop before walking into the potions lab as if he had said nothing.

Leaving the potions classroom Ari sighed, another zero. Why'd she have to sit next to Neville and the cauldron of doom.

"I'm so sorry Ari, really." Neville apologized for the hundredth time.

"Yes and for the hundredth time Nev don't sweat it." Ari replied cheerfully although truthfully she was exasperated.

'_What's the hold up?_' She thought as she came to a circle watching a scene unfold. She pushed herself to the front because she was unusually small like her mother before her and so unable to see.

When she finally pushed through finally she saw a devastated Pansy Parkinson screaming at a fed-up looking Malfoy, "WHY WON'T YOU SLEEP WITH ME TONIGHT! AM I NO GOOD?"

"Because I don't want to." Answered a now very pissed looking Draco.

"Don't worry Parkinson I doubt he's that good, probably shit actually, you should focus on someone more worth you while and more level in brain age maybe goonie Goyle?" Suggested Ari.

Malfoy spun around, "I'll have you know I'm better than you'll ever be Black." He spat.

"I know a few people willing to disagree." She replied stepping up to him.

"Well care to put your money where your mouth is?" He asked.

"I'm not shagging a girl for proof Malfoy."

"I never said that."

"But it was implied, I'll show you how good I am." she said before grasping the front of his six foot one frame and pulling her him down to meet her four foot eleven self, tilting her head up and snogging him. Every student around, including ones coming to the next potions lesson gasped. They were known to hate each other, if this wasn't Griffindor bravery...

Her lips crashed to his, their mouths opened and tongues began to dance. Neither one could deny the fireworks going off in their heads. It wasn't talent or experience it was pure chemistry. In fact if it wasn't for the crowd they would of probably raped each other right there being their flirty selves.

'_This is MALFOY!_' Ari screamed in her head before pushing him off. His mouth was agape.

"Close your mouth love," Ari said pushing his jaw shut, "you might catch some flies."

He scowled at his arch enemy second only to Potter.

"Ok," He began, "Your good, but so am I," Ari went to protest, "don't deny it your oozing I've just had a good snog, all flustered and the like, so since we're both rather partial to each others ability's I'll make you a challenge."

"I'm listening." Ari said crossing her tiny arms over her small frame.

"I bet I can resist you longer than you can me. First one to cave has to streak at the next quiditch match after they cave. A cave counts as a kiss on the lips, a snog if you will, not a peck."

Ari's eyes narrowed, the atmosphere was intense as the crowd waited on baited breath to see if the legendary dare-devil would back down.

"Your ON!" Accepted Ari, "Rule one of Ari's dare-devil side Malfoy, NEVER back down from a challenge."

The one thing the students watching knew as the vicious eye-contact broke and both parties strode to their next lesson,

This was going to be interesting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time:

_"What do you mean I can lick maple syrup off you if I cave? I'm allergic to maple syrup."_

_And _

_"Tell your pants it's rude to point."_

_"My pants are not point---- Oh. Sorry"_

_"No worries, lets just hope it has the same effect on the INTENDED target." _

_"Yes, You know if your Dad were alive he would kill me."_

_"Well if you're after the full experience I can tell Harry...." _

_"NO!" _

**So that's it so far folks. Hope you like this one. :).**

**Much Love,**

**....**

**P.S. If you don't review I'll tell Robin you insulted Batman... Yeah now your scared, All will bow to the power of the crazed tiny insignificant sidekick. **

**NO ROBIN I'M SORRY! DON'T STEAL MY COOKIES! **

**(Yeah this is what lack of sleep does to me people. Now unless you want Robin stealing your cookies I suggest you review.)  
**


	2. Crazy Teachers And The First Move

**Dude's chapter two is here. So in this the games begin and we meet a crazy ass teacher. (Now you see why I needed her ;)) I'm so happy. It turned out alright but I don't know if it's as good as the last chapter :/. **

**Robin does no cookie stealing :(. But don't worry he'll be back.**

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers and I hope Robin steals the cookies of those who didn't review! I know some people read and didn't review because I'm good like that :). This fic is going to go on until I'm completely happy with it. But look at my other fics for proof. If I get no inspiration the idea dwindles away so you have the two reviewers to thank for the update. :P.  
**

**This chapter does contain a joke which one of the characters is accused of being a racist but it's in a funny way and in no way is that character racist. I swear I really have nothing against people of colour some of my best friends are coloured but I'm just trying to let people know I don't mean it offensively at all.  
**

**Read and Review people. :).  
**

**Happy reading my lovelies.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 - Crazy Teachers And The First Moves

Arianna plopped down in her seat next to Ron. Harry and Hermione had taken the seat in front as Ari had also managed to annoy Hermione. A timid looking young woman came out of the office as the Slytherins poured into the other side of the room.

"I didn't know we had this class with them?" Ari said to Ron.

"We have this whole day with them except divination." Ron replied.

"Black." Malfoy said sliding up to her and encroaching on her personal space.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You can lick maple syrup off of me if you cave." He whispered in her ear. _'Is he serious?' _Thought Ari.

"What do you mean I can lick maple syrup off you if I cave, I'm allergic to maple syrup." She said quite loudly.

Everyone around laughed.

"Quiet, quiet please." Said the new teacher in a high voice.

The class quietened down and the new brunette teacher cleared her throat and pushed her rectangle glasses up onto her nose.

"My name is Miss Tivvy and I'm going to be your defence against the dark arts teacher this year."

"Did she say Miss Divvy?" Questioned Parkinson giggling and snorting from the desk behind Ari and Ron.

'_Really is she that pathetic.'_ Thought Ari, before turning round and slapping Parkinson around the back of the head and turning back to the front.

There was a gasp from the Slytherins and giggles from the Gryffindors before Parkinson's annoying voice rang out.

"Miss, Miss she slapped me."

"Um, yes well," began the new teacher, "You can't be behaving like that Miss…"

"Black." Filled in Ari.

"Oh ha ha, yeah I get it. Make fun of the new teacher." Said the timid woman giggling nervously.

Draco's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. _'Wrong answer.' _He thought, _'Now you'll have pissed her off, stupid woman.'_

"Excuse me?" Asked Ari remaining in what the class observed as a dangerous calm.

"Tell me your real last name." Demanded the teacher.

"That is my real last name." Said Ari generally confused.

"YOU RACIST! GET OUT NOW! GET TO YOUR HEAD OF HOUSE! OUT! OUT!" The coloured young woman pointed at the door screaming.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS, 'OH MY LAST NAME'S BLACK MISS, MY LAST NAME'S BROWN. OUT!"

Everyone looked at Lavender. The teacher noticed. "What?" She asked the class still fuming.

"My last name IS Brown, Miss." Said Lavender shyly.

"OUT!" Miss Tivvey roared.

Lavender and Arianna grabbed their things, bolting out of the classroom towards Professor McGonagall's office.

"Professor, Professor!" They shouted knocking on the door.

"Dear lord girls, what has got you so flustered?" Asked the Gryffindors head of house.

"The new defence against the dark arts teacher's crazy!" Exclaimed Lavender.

"Miss Brown don't be so rude."

"She's telling the truth." Said Ari. "She went completely off 'er head because our last names are Black and Brown."

McGonagall raised her eye-brows but after much persuasion followed the girls to the defence against the dark arts classroom where she quickly established the new teacher was unstable and pulled her out to see the headmaster.

"Class is dismissed." Shouted McGonagall.

"Well that was odd." Said Hermione as she pulled her bag onto her shoulder.

"Think she'll get the sack?" Asked Ron but Hermione just huffed and walked past.

"See you later." Called Ari an idea striking her.

Ten minutes later found her outside Ginny Wesley's muggle studies class. Ari checked that ghost Professor Binns was in the middle of one of his lectures before sliding into the classroom and along the back bench next to Ginny.

"Hey Gin." She whispered.

"What are you doing here?" The confused younger sister of Ron asked.

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"I need you to slut me up." Said Ari.

By this point Ginny had worked out the rumors of the bet between Malfoy and Ari were true.

"Ok." She agreed packing her things before the two girls slid out of class unnoticed.

"How did you get out?" Asked Ginny as she knew none of the other teachers were as zoned out as Professor Binns.

After explaining the crazy incident that happened earlier they finally reached Ari's dorm room that she shared with Hermione, Lavender, Pravati and Jessica.

"I want a tasteful yet tempting look." Ari warned as Ginny descended upon her.

"He's not going to know what hit him." Ginny said grinning maniacally.

Ari's make-up was redone going for the smoky eye look, blues and grays to blend in with her eyes which were a dark blue with smoky gray and black flecks. Her skirt was hitched up a bit higher to show off her slender legs as much as she could. Her shirt had the top buttons open and because it was tapered it fit perfectly and if she lent right it would show off her cleavage perfectly.

"Gin I love you." Exclaimed Ari as Ron walked in. They had been using the boys dormitory so that Hermione wouldn't catch Ginny skipping.

Ron looked at Ari and his eyes went wide. It wasn't that he'd never thought she was beautiful but he fancied Hermione and she was off limits. For god's sake she was Harry's god-sister.

"Tell your pants it's rude to point." Ginny said to her older brother who immediately turned a deep shade of red. He started to reply and then looked down.

"My pant's are not point -----Oh. Sorry." He felt like an utter idiot.

"No worries, lets just hope it has the same affect on the INTENDED target." Ari said grinning.

"Yes, you know if your dad were alive he'd kill me." Ron said jokingly.

"Well if you're after the full experience I can tell Harry…." Ari replied looking like she was considering it.

"NO!" Ron shouted.

Ari laughed loudly before pulling him out and to the common room.

"What the hell have you done?" Asked Harry as he looked his four foot eleven to five foot god-sister.

"I'm winning this bet." Ari replied smirking.

The three made their way to Care Of Magical Creatures just after Hagrid had started.

"Sorry we're late Hagrid." Said Harry.

"Nah' a problem 'Arry" Said the giant man. "Jus' pick up your creature and get drawin'."

The three nodded and Ari smiled. _'This is going to work out perfect.' _Thought Ari.

She leaned over the fence directly opposite to where Draco was and put her head down letting a little letting a soft curl of coal black hair fall in front of her pale skin tickling her button nose but giving Draco a perfect view of her cleavage.

She then grasped the small fluffy niffler in her hand and picked it up. She turned around and dropped accidentally-on-purpose her hair clip. She bent down picking it up giving the perfect view of her butt to the boy she knew was now around the fence and directly behind her.

Hearing a sharp intake of breath she pulled up and walked off towards her friends, hips swaying slightly.

She reached Harry, Ron and Hermione, smug and happy. Draco meanwhile was not so pleased.

'_She looked like a little porcelain doll and her face was so beautiful.' _He thought, _'What I wouldn't give to get my hands on her.' _

When she turned around, bent over right in front of him and picked something up before standing and walking off, her hips swaying a little one thought rang through Draco's head apart, of course, I need a cold shower, and that was:

'_Oh it's so ON!'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Hope you liked this chapter. Again I'm sorry about the racist joke. **

**If you don't review I'll have CRAZY Miss Tivvy attack you. So review quick before she kicks your butt :P.**

**Much love,**

**....  
**


	3. Wet Slytherins Can Be Sexy

**Woah don't kill me I know long time no update. This didn't come out exactly how I planned it but.... you know. Anyway some unexpected travelers turn up in this one. Just for the shits and giggles. Read and Review or else I will get a random person to attack your ice cream. Yeah I said it. Off!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 - Wet Slytherins Can Be Sexy

There was a large bang in the Gryffindor girls dormitory that happened to house Arianna Black the next morning.

"Seriously Prongs WHAT THE HELL!" Screamed a loud voice. Luckily for said owner of that voice it was a Saturday and Ari was the only one in the room at the present morning in time.

"DUDE WHAT THE FUCK?" She screamed shooting up in her bed.

"Erm, hello…what are you doing in our school?" Asked a young girl with bright red hair and green eyes exactly like Harry's. Of course Ari was to tired and pissed off to notice this.

"Dude what are you blind or something. I've been at this school since my first year and I'm not exactly the quietest of people." She said to the confused girl, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

Meanwhile the other boys were looking around. "Lils I think somehow we're in the Slytherin dormitory.." Said a tall boy with hazel eyes but apart from the lack of a scar and difference in eye colour looked exactly like Harry.

Again of course Ari didn't notice this, she was to preoccupied with what he had said.

"No dude this is and always will be the…" Ari began, trailing off as she surveyed her surroundings.

"MALFOY!!!" She screamed jumping out of bed, not caring at all that she was wearing very short shorts and a small tank top that only came halfway down her tummy ending about two inches before her belly button.

The whole room was plastered in green and in big black letters across the wall behind the new arrivals read:

**I'm going to win Black you just can't resist the Malfoy charm and anyway you're going to cave just like you're father always would remember he WAS the schools biggest whore!**

"I am going to kill him!" She fumed pulling clothes out of her closet and storming into the bathroom. She got changed into some black skinny jeans and a green t-shirt. Also added some light make-up and stormed back out.

Grabbing her wand she tried to change back the room. All her spells had no effect. _'He want's me to go and find him, beg him to take it off.'_ She realized. And no sooner had she realized this that she noticed a short blonde girl, with great big blue eyes like hers minus the gray flecks, holding a note.

"What does it say?" She demanded walking up to the girl.

"Black Slytherins have quidditch practice at 11am until 1pm. Come look me up. Malfoy." Replied the girl.

She groaned. "What I wouldn't do for the marauders right now." Everyone there almost chocked, how could she not know they were the marauders, thought the boys.

"You're the same height as me." Ari said to the girl holding the note. "That's a first."

She noticed some of the boys had zoned out. "Dudes come back to 1997 here." She said waving her hands in their faces.

"1997?" Asked a tall Sandy haired boy.

"Yes." She answered uncertainly.

"I'm going to kill a Slytherin now anyway, who are you guys?" She asked.

"Erm…transfers." Said a stunningly handsome Black haired boy.

"And pigs fly." She replied. "Look I'll take you to Dumbledore's office and then I have to go and kill the spawn of the devil."

She led the six new 'transfers' through the school and up to Dumbledore.

"Ahhh Miss Black what brings you here this fine Saturday morning?" Asked the old headmaster.

"Well there's six new 'transfer' students." She said using air quotes, "And while I'm here I have to add three new things to the list."

Professor Dumbledore surveyed the new students recognition dawning in his eyes. "Miss Black do you have any idea who this is."

"Err…No." She replied.

He nodded handed her the list and started explaining Harry and Ari's history to the new comers.

"Is this needed?" Ari asked.

"Yes they come from a…sheltered up-bringing." Said Professor Dumbledore.

"I'm not going to question that." She said starting to write on the end of a list that rolled all the way across the floor of the study.

Taking notice of the distraction Dumbledore changed the appearances of the marauders and Harry and Ari's mothers without the notice of the young girl. He also told them he would erase their memories on their departure.

"What's the list?" Asked Sirius who was now going by the name of Jerry White.

"Things I'm not allowed to do at Hogwarts." Said Ari off-hand.

"What are you adding?" Inquired James now going by Ryan, a glint in his eye.

"I will not say the phrase 'dude get a life' to Voldemort, I am not allowed out of my dorm when visitors from the ministry are here and It is a bad idea to tell Professor Snape he takes himself to seriously."

Sirius and James fell off their chairs. "Oh we are so following you around." They said.

She shrugged, rolled up the list and made her way out of the room.

"Step one," She announced to the group. "Find Malfoy. Step two, kill him."

She walked out and down the hall to walk smack bang into t a dripping wet Draco Malfoy who suddenly slammed her against the wall. He was in his school uniform and his white shirt had gone see through. Small droplets of water were slipping down his shaggy hair and hanging at the ends.

'_He looks sexy.'_

'_Wet Slytherins are NOT sexy!'_

'_Yes they are.'_

'_Why are you arguing with me, we are clearly in two minds about this.' _

She shook off that last thought and paid attention to the boy in front of her, trying to recapture previous anger.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You didn't look me up, I'm offended." He said sneering to show his sarcasm.

"You change that back right now." She snapped, remembering her room.

He pushed himself against her and dropped his head so it was by her shoulder and his breath was on her neck. _'My one weakness,'_ She thought. _'Must resist.' _

"And what are you going to do about it?" He asked.

The marauders who were watching him had to give him points for that. He was doing a good job.

"You'll need more than this to break me Malfoy, you're going to have to remember, I don't break to Slytherin slime. What good of an heir would I be to my father then?"

"You tell me." He replied putting his plump lips a inch from hers. She almost leaned in, "You'll have to do better than that." She said.

He lazily flicked his wrist. "It's back to normal. Call me when you need to lose, whether it's by a kiss," He replied, "Or a fuck."

Before he swaggered off down the hall.

She sighed as she watched him leave involuntarily. Then she looked at the others wide eyes and realized what he'd done.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" She swore.

"Oh it is SO ON!" She stormed down the hall, "Come on guys. Time to find Harry. I have plotting to do." Before laughing evilly and turning the corner, like a story book witch.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you enjoyed, **

**....  
**


	4. Straddling Slytherins

**This is really short but I had to get it out there before I forgot. So enjoy, this is a bit....strange to say the least. I was up till 5am last night and had to get up at 6am for school now it's 5pm because i've been to school and I'm propper shattered.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 - Angry Teenage Fathers And Straddling Slytherins Do NOT Mix

The six confused students followed the girl whose sanity was obviously in question here into the great hall. She led them down the Gryffindor table and sat down next to two red heads, a bushy haired girl and James's copy.

It took her a couple of seconds before she realized the others had nowhere to sit.

"OI ickle firsties, SCRAM!" She said threateningly . There was no hesitation on their part they couldn't do anything but run, they knew her, everyone knew her, and you did not cross her.

The others were seated and Ari introduced the present time people while Lilly, now going by Rose introduced Robin (Remus), Paul (Peter), Jasmine (Emma-Louise or Ari's mum), Ryan (James) and Jerry (Sirius).

They all nodded and Hermione being the inquisitive mind she was asked them all questions about their old school.

"God Hermione stop interrogating the new kids, bloody hell." Ron said cutting Hermione off rather abruptly.

"I'm sorry for seeking a higher intelligence level than that of the common house fly you seem to aspire to Ronald." She snapped back.

Ari and Harry dropped their heads into their hands and Ginny excused herself to go and sit with Luna as the argument continued.

"Black, where was your essay last lesson?" Came a sneering voice from behind the startled students.

"Well professor, the only rational conclusion is that it was ruined by your greasy hair." Replied Ari.

The marauders, especially James and Sirius, began to snicker along with Harry and Ron.

"Ah, transfers, you would do well not to associate yourselves with such miscreants as Black here whose only aspiration seems to be to follow in, and fill, both her fathers and Potter's fathers footsteps, the biggest trouble makers in the school history, closely followed by that of the Weasly twins." Snape said.

"In fact You would do well to associate yourself with members of my own house such as Mr. Malfoy." He said pointing to Draco on the other side of the hall.

"Ah, yes the biggest bully, so much better." Remarked Ari.

"Detention!" Ground out Snape marching to the teachers table with a swish of his cloak.

"Rotten 'let off' death eater." Muttered Ari.

"He'll slip up, and I'll be there to put him inside one day." Said Ron.

"I'll be next to you killing Bellatrix Estranged." Growled Ari, "Kills my family and thinks she can get away with it…"

"And all I have to do is defeat Voldemort and save the world as we know it." Added Harry.

"Well, at least our lives aren't devoid of adventure." Commented Ari.

"Sometimes I wish they were." Hermione chirped in.

The marauders at this point were looking thoroughly startled as if they had just realised that two of these children where their only heirs and they had to do all that.

Ari happened to glance across the hall opting out of the conversation as she watched Draco Malfoy start eating a muffin.

She got up and made her way to the Slytherin table, pulled him, completely by surprise onto it and straddled his lap.

"Well Malfoy," she said after kissing up his neck a couple of times in a particularly enticing way. Making sure her kisses were feather light and gave no relief to the male hormones. "Your little friend is happy today."

The Slytherins around couldn't help but snigger.

"Don't mess with me and my room." She whispered into his ear and nipping on it lightly she added "Or else."

"MISS BLACK!" Came the horse shout from the entrance of the hall. '_McGonagall has impeccable timing._' She thought.

"Yes professor?" She asked trying to look innocent while Draco's labored breathing was on her neck and his arms were wrapped around her waist.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I am straddling Draco Malfoy on the Slytherin table because he looks absolutely scrumptious when eating muffins." Ari replied.

At the Gryffindor table Ron whispered, "Smooth Ari."

While the new transfer Jerry (Sirius) looked as though his head was about to blow up and the others were all trying to stifle laughs.

Ari on the on the other hand, as well as Draco, was trying to ignore his throbbing member on the side of her thigh.

"Another addition to the list I think." Said Professor McGonagall stiffly, summoning said object. "I will not straddle slytherins on the table no matter how scrumptious I think they look eating muffins."

Ari climbed off Draco and walked back to the Gryffindor table and sat down to add the new rule before giving it back to the professor.

"Oh and Miss Black, Mr Malfoy," Added McGonagall, they both looked up, "Detention."

Draco glared at Ari, while Ari high-fived Ron.

"What was that?" Demanded Jerry.

"Nothing, we have a bet going on, he thinks I want him I think he wants me, if he snogs me first I win and he has to streak at the next quidditch match, if I snog him first he wins and I have to streak at the next quiditch match, and since we're both players that would mean playing naked and, well, I'm not going to do that."

"So the games on then?" Asked Ryan (James).

"Completely."

"Hey," Said Robin (Remus) out of curiosity, "What was the first thing you had to write on that list?"

Ari laughed very loudly as did everyone who heard the question, all except Harry who glared evilly at her.

"I must not lock Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in a closet to see if hot gay sex will occur." She replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**REVIEW,**

**....  
**


	5. But Spy Music Sucks

**OMG! May Robin steal my cookies for all eternity!**

**I'm so sorry I kept you all waiting for so long. **

**This is more of a filler chapter because I'm not really sure what her 'next step' is yet. _IDEAS ARE WELCOME!!!_  
**

**I'm not completely happy with this but you all deserve it. **

**Oh and ovbiously I don't own Harry Potter or I wouldn't be writing this but just thought I should point that out. **

**Ari, Carissa and the plot are mine. **

**And I know people are like what the hell are the marauders doing there but it will link up later in the story and with a marauders era story I am planning.**

**Anyway Read and Review!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 - But Spy Music Sucks

Ari and her best friend Carissa speed down the hall towards the library.

"It's all your fault!" Shouted Ari.

"My fault you're the one that left it there." Replied Carissa.

"Well quick before someone else gets it!" Ari shouted again thundering round the next corner.

Both girls ran into the library at a scary pace and found the book they were looking for. Carissa blew a lock of her blond hair out of her face.

"Crisis averted captain."

"Right you are first mate." Ari replied.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and the new kids stared at them bewildered.

"This is a very important part of the next step of the EDM plan." Announced Ari to the goup.

Harry, Ron and Hermione shook their heads.

"What's the EDM?" Asked the quiet new boy (Remus.)

"Embarrass Draco Malfoy of course." Replied Ari. "Now if you'll excuse us we have plotting to do, ta ta my lovelies."

"Well," whispered Ron, "You can sure tell her dad was a marauder."

Later on the group saw Ari running from the dorm wearing exceptionally tight clothes and holding a plastic bag containing some other material.

"He won't know what's hit him." Said her best friend Carissa descending the stairs behind Ari.

"Oh I hope he'll know it was me so that everyone knows I am the reason he had to play quiditch naked." Ari said.

"TODAY WILL BE THE DAY HE LOSES!" She announced. No one in the common room apart from her friends looked up, everyone was used to her outbursts.

She cackled maniacally and all the 'new' students looked at Jerry (Sirius). She looked so similar to him then and the cackle was such a Sirius thing to do. In fact the group of new students couldn't believe that without knowing him she was so like him. They were all trying to contain laughter just watching her. Of course the fact that Sirius's head looked like it was about to blow up at the sight of his 'daughter', although technically he hadn't had her yet, in those tight clothes.

"Eh hum…anyway duty calls." Ari said waving to the group and skipping out of the common room. This was going to be an interesting night.

"I can't believe she got me detention." Fumed Draco Malfoy half way across castle.

"I'll get her for this. I don't know how but I will…."

"Drakiekins you need to go to detention…" Pansy said to the angry boy.

He stomped out the door and slammed it shut behind him.

The corridor was empty and echoed with his footsteps.

'_I don't know how but I'll get her. She'll regret the day she….' _His thoughts were cut off buy Professor McGonagall.

"You need to order all of these books alphabetically. No magic, when you are done, you may leave. Ah Mr Malfoy you're late."

"Sorry Professor."

"Yes well get to it."

McGonagall swept out of the classroom. Her shoes creating a clopping sound as she strode down the corridor.

Air shrugged off her sweater and pulled off her tracksuit bottoms so she was left in a tight tank top and short shorts.

Draco's eyes widened.

"What're you…."

"Well I figure we're going to be in here a while I might," She walked over to him and rand her hand across his chest, "get hot." She finished pouting up at him, looking at his tense face through her big sparkling eyes.

"No……I……Uh……Don't……think you will." Draco stuttered.

"Oh," She said pushing herself closer to him, "I think I will."

Draco started breathing heavily and put his arms around her. She pressed herself really tightly to him and whispered in his ear "Better get on with this detention Malfoy.", before moving away.

_EVIL! _Draco shouted in his head as he watched Ari cross the room.

Ari bent down to pick up a book from the floor but not in the ladylike way, no, she kept her legs straight and bent over as if she was trying to touch her toes and picked it up showing her butt of to Draco perfectly. Then she lent behind her to put the book on the table and in doing so thrust out her boobs. She moved around the room sexually like this for the rest of the detention and just before McGonagall came back in she put on her tracksuit bottoms and sweater.

"You may go. And it's past curfew so go strait back to the dorms."

Draco and Ari nodded before leaving the room. They had to go separate ways. Draco watched as Ari started humming her own Spy Music as she left.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Humming Spy Music and when I get to the corner I'll start moving along like a spy too. You should try it, it's fun. Dum Dum Dum Da Dum Dum Da Dum Dum Dadda Dum Dadda Dum."

"But spy music sucks." Draco replied.

Ari's eyes widened. "You Sir have just unleashed a unstoppable force of nature. I will now proceed to step up my game."

He shook his head at her and carried on down the hallway.

_I have to get back at her somehow. She just keeps getting me. I was so close to losing today I have to do something…AHA I have it! _

Ari skipped back into the common room. Only her friends and the new kids were up. She flopped onto Jerry (Sirius).

"Hey!" He said while his girlfriend laughed at him.

"I don't get it." She fumed.

"Get what?" Asked Ryan (James).

"I had him, right there, he was so close. How the hell has he got so much self control he's the Slytherin whore for god's sake!" Ari rambled.

"Tough cookie this one Captain." Said Carissa who was dangling upside down off of a big squishy arm chair.

"Maybe that book can help…Although I was really hoping he would have quit in detention.."

Suddenly Ari shot up and fell off of Jerry's (Sirius's) lap.

"Ow.." She said as she banged her head on the floor. Everyone else started to laugh.

"Anyway…" Ari began as she rubbed her head. "Harry can I borrow the Inv--- er cloak," She said looking at the new kids, "And the marau-- um map."

"Course what are you going to use them for?" He asked.

"I have a plan." She said smirking. "He is going down."

The fire crackled and all the others sitting by it looked at the girl in front of them not knowing wheater to be worried or amused at the manic look on her face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**REMEMBER I NEED IDEAS PEOPLE! **

**That is unless you want to wait for a new chapter for ages again because they just aren't coming. **

**Anywho...Read and Review.**

**Oh and there's a picture of Ari on my profle now scroll to the bottom. It's not exactly right but it's the best I can do at the moment.**

**Thanks for reading and being so nice :). AND PATIENT! I really thought I would of got more death threats...**

**Anyway..**

**Thanks again..**

**Especially to all my lovely reviewers...you keep me going.**

**....  
**


	6. No Catch

**Hey Guys,**

**Really apologise you were so long waiting for such a short update but the thoughts weren't coming and I've been extreemely busy.  
**

**Anyways imma let you get on.**

**Remember review. You can see how I need the ideas. **

**Oh and thank you for all the reviews and favorites. I hope you still bother to read this.  
**

* * *

No Catch

The marauders sleepily trudged down the dormitory stairs first thing on a Saturday morning. Sirus and James really didn't know why they were up that early but Lilly and Emma had told the boys to meet them in the common room at ten am and the boys had learnt the hard way those were not the girls to piss off.

The first thing they noticed when they entered the common room was Lilly and Emma happily chatting on the sofas, the second, which they realized they really should have noticed first was Ari hopping around like what could only be described as a hyperactive rabbit on some sort of heavy duty drug.

"Why's she so bubbly this mornin'?" James grumbled.

"No idea. But she's been like that for about an hour." Lilly replied planting a small kiss on his lips.

Sirius was watching his daughter.

Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. Bounce.

"So what's the plan for today?" Remus asked.

"Plan?" Ari questioned. "No plan."

"Really?" Peter piped up Ari thought it must be the first time she'd heard him speak.

"Really Paul. No plan." She said. "Today is not a day for plotting today is a day for joy and... ah joy does come with plotting but no not today no plan."

The boys looked astonished.

"Why?" Sirius quizzed.

"Because my dear Jerry.." Carissa piped in jumping from the girls dormitory stairs. "Today is Ari's birthday."

Ari nodded emphatically.

"Happy Birthday sis." Harry yelled surprise hugging Ari from behind.

"Come oooooonnnnn, we need to leave." Ari exclaimed.

Harry put her down and leant against the wall. "Why?"

"Two reasons. One Hogsmead. Is. Fun. Two then I can get back and open my presents."

"You can open them now stupid." Ron laughed shaking his head.

"You're allowed to do that?" Ari asked looking confused.

"Well yeah." Hermione put in. "I know it's the first time you had presents Ari but yeah you are."

Sirus and Emma couldn't help feeling a little upset and dissapointed at that thought.

"COOL" Ari yelled flopping on the couch next to James and Lilly and beginning to rip the paper off of her presents.

She was delighted. A new notebook from Hermione, some pranks from Fred and George, a jumper from Mrs Weasley, a broom servicing kit from Harry, and Ginny and Ron had clubbed together to get her the biggest haul of sweets she'd ever seen. Lastly Carissa had passed her a new satchel.

"Extra reinforced. I know how easily you break bags." She winked at her friend.

Ari smiled at her before depositing the presents in her room and then following the others out of school and towards Hogsmead.

"Hey Black!" Malfoy hollered from further behind them.

Ari stopped and looked round.

"Happy Birthday." He finished throwing her a small wrapped gift.

Ari caught the gift with lightning fast reflexes, but then she wasn't a chaser for no reason.

"What's the catch?" She yelled back.

"No catch." Came the reply.

_No catch huh? _Ari wondered. Within her head she schemed at how to find out.

"No love potion, no immediate horny-ness, no nothing?" She checked.

"No catch."

"Okay."

As they continued on the walk Ari opened the present it was a small box of chocolates.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" She screamed in a perfect imitation of Ron's mother.

"Mum?" Ron yelped worried spinning round.

"Ron you idiot." Hermione exclaimed as a small chocolate landed in his mouth and slipped down his throat.

The marauders were cracking up. Ron looked terrified.

"No immediate love for Malfoy? Nothing unusual? No feeling ill? Horny? Depressed? Tired?"

"Apart from the fact I nearly choked then no." Ron glared.

"Cool." Ari muttered popping a chocolate into her mouth before she continued "No catch."

That was until they reached Hogsmead and she started seeing the sexy points about every guy, but then Ron was too hooked up staring at Hermione's cleavage to have noticed, brilliant.

* * *

**So yeah sorry about that. **

**Hope you weren't too dissapointed. **

**And I do hope you review. :). I do need the ideas.  
**


End file.
